


Slow Hand

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes a moment to enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Hand

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers for season five
> 
> Thank you to agent_jl36 for the beta
> 
> Written for the Sex is not the Enemy challenge. My prompt is here and not work safe (http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/143459139/east-village-boys)

Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd done something so simple and fun as skinny dipping on a hot, summer day. Maybe never.

He'd found the pond tucked away on a back road about half an hour outside of town. A quiet place bordering a run down farm, a victim of the recent recession and not the apocalypse. The scene and calmness of the place had Sam pulling over.

Six months after killing Lucifer, Sam was finally starting to believe he had a life again, that the world was going to be okay, as much as it was before Lucifer rose. Even the usual supernatural activity had died down, leaving him and Dean with a lot of time on their hands. They'd both made the choice to actually step back and take a break.

Sam floated on his back, face warm from the hot sun, with his mind blissfully blank of everything but the feel of water against his skin and the heat of the sun. After a long time, he got out, drying off with an old towel. He stretched out on a blanket, still naked. Sam loved the quiet of this place, with nothing more than the sounds of birds calling to each other.

He had a book sitting out on beside him, something completely unrelated to demons, angels or paranormal activity. Sam ignored it, closing his eyes to just soak up the sun. The breeze felt good against his sun warmed skin, his body pain free and fully healed from all his injuries that never had the time to heal well while they were in the midst of the apocalypse.

He felt rested, and energized, with a weight lifted off his shoulders. Sam ran one hand over his chest, scraping lightly over his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. His hand traveled lower, fingernails scratching gently across his chest and stomach. With his other hand he pinched a nipple, enjoying the sensation.

It'd been a long time since he could take his time touching himself. Before it was always a quick jerk off beneath the sheets, trying not to wake Dean up, or in the shower. Stanford had been the last time he'd been able to indulge like this.

There had been that one time with Jess and a lazy morning after the hell week of final exams. Jess had tugged the covers off him, wanting to watch him pleasure himself. Sam had done so, feeling shy and hesitant, his touches growing firmer under the heat of her gaze. It didn't quite hurt as much now, thinking about her. The ache was still there but he could remember the good times with her now.

He took his time, relearning his body. The places that made sparks fly and his breath hitch, the ones that were ticklish and left him giggling. He mapped out the texture and length of the scars adorning his body. Some old, some new, all of them making up the man he was now.

Sam's fingers slid through the wiry hair surrounding his cock. He spread his legs, cock already hardening under his exploring touches. A few tugs had him fully hard, pleasure spiking through him. Sam kept it slow, taking his time to really enjoy it. Long, slow strokes that had his belly tighten with need. The hot sun and cool breeze added to the sensations coursing through him.

His thumb brushed over the tip of his penis, gathering the pre come there and spreading it down his cock. Sam breathed, soft broken sounds as his hips pushed up into his hand. His other hand slid lower to cup his balls. He could hear the sounds he was making, hand moving faster and harder on his cock.

Sam dug his heels into the ground, thrusting harder. He wetted two fingers, sliding them below his balls. He groaned, as he pushed one finger in, the burn adding to the need spiking through him. He added a second finger, thrusting them in and out, remembering Jess doing the same thing, her smile lighting up her face as she brought him off.

He tightened his grasp around his cock, moving harder and faster. Eyes closed tightly and head arching back on the blanket as he came hard, come spilling hot and wet over his hands.

He relaxed back against the blanket, struggling to catch his breath. One hand stroked over his skin, shivering as aftershocks rolled through him. In the heat of the sun, he dozed off for a while, sated and content.

The sun had shifted lower in the sky when he woke, skin cold, with his come dried on his stomach. He wetted his t-shirt and wiped off his stomach before getting dressed. Feeling more at ease with himself in a long time, Sam rolled up the blanket, grabbed his unread book, and headed back to the Impala.

He called the motel, letting Dean know he was coming back, giving Dean time for him and Castiel to be somewhat decent before Sam arrived. As much as he loved his brother and was happy for him and Castiel, Sam was tired of walking in on them in a compromising position.

He turned the radio up and headed back to town, grinning and loving his life.


End file.
